Ainsi volent les pétales de cerisiers dans la bourrasque de la guerre
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: Un jour, Chizuru est gravement blessé au cours d'une patrouille. Une révélation et c'est tout le quotidien de ses amis du shinsengumi qui s'en retrouve bouleversé.
1. Incident

**1\. Incident.**

Un mois et demi après que Chizuru soit allée à la maison close avec les capitaines du shinsengumi, des témoignages étranges se mirent à circuler dans Kyoto. En effet, on disait que des gens se faisaient agresser, tuer ou qu'ils disparaissaient tout simplement. Ces rumeurs commençaient à sérieusement inquiéter les habitants qui montraient de réels signes de peur. Cela n'était pas de très bon augure pour le shinsengumi. En effet, une foule de gens craignant pour leurs vies était facilement manipulable pour un orateur exercé. Aussi pour prévenir tout risque de révolte ou d'incident, une patrouille du shinsengumi patrouillait tous les jours en périphérie de la ville. Cette mesure avait un peu rassuré les habitants, qui bien qu'ils soient en faveur du clan Choshu, appréciaient cette mesure prise par la milice.

Ce matin-là, Chizuru fut réveillée par de violentes nausées. Pensant que cela allait passer, elle entreprit d'essayer d'ignorer les signaux que lui envoyait son estomac. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne put le faire très longtemps car elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle avait tout intérêt à rapidement se rendre aux latrines.

Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, Chizuru ne tarda pas à rendre ce qui était dans son estomac. Une fois cela fait, elle se sentit bien mieux, même si l'idée de manger lui inspirait d'autres nausées. D'un pas maladroit, la jeune fille se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne croiser personne à cette heure-là. En effet, Chizuru était sortie en habit de nuit, ce qui aurait facilement permis à quiconque de voir qu'elle était une fille.

Essayant d'oublier ces mauvaises pensées, Chizuru se rendit à la cuisine. Ignorant de son mieux l'odeur de la nourriture qui lui retournait l'estomac, elle entreprit de préparer le petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille était aux fourneaux depuis bientôt une demi-heure quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit la faisant sursauter. De ce fait, elle lâcha le couvert qu'elle tenait alors dans ses mains.

«Bonjour. Ben alors Chizuru, je ne pensais que tu étais si facile à troubler. Déclara le nouveau venu en s'avançant vers elle.

_Harada-san, bonjour. C'est juste que j'étais dans mes pensées et vous m'avez surpris. Expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle ramassait le couvert.

_Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tiens? Tu as oublié de préparer de préparer un plateau? Fit remarquer le lancier en comptant les objets en question.

_Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas faim ce matin. J'ai encore le dîner d'hier soir qui me pèse sur l'estomac. Mentit la jeune fille, ce que le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite.

_Pourtant, ce repas était très léger. Dit-il.

_J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'était plus très frais. Je suis contente de voir que ce n'est pas votre cas.» Sourit-elle.

Le capitaine de la dixième division était sur le point de lui faire une autre remarque quand ses deux amis de toujours, Heisuke et Shinpachi, débarquèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, tout sourire. Leur intervention empêcha Sanosuke de continuer à questionner la jeune fille sur son refus de manger ce matin-là.

Ce même jour, c'était au tour d'Harada d'aller faire sa patrouille en dehors de la ville. Il prit Chizuru avec lui. Quand Hijikata lui demanda pourquoi il avait demandé à la jeune fille de venir avec lui et ses hommes, le lancier avait dit que comme la recherche du père de Chizuru n'avançait pas dans Kyoto même, peut-être qu'à l'extérieur, quelqu'un serait plus apte à répondre aux questions que la jeune fille posait aux passants. Après un court instant de réflexion, le vice-capitaine donna son accord pour que la concernée quitte les quartiers du shinsengumi avec le groupe de la dixième division.

Alors que Chizuru interrogeait un énième paysan sur son père sous la surveillance du lancier. Ce dernier eut l'attention détournée par ses hommes qui lui signalèrent des rônins venant vers eux. En effet, cinq samouraïs venaient vers eux en ce moment même. Chacun portait de façon presque ostentatoire deux sabres à la ceinture, un court et un long, preuve de leur appartenance à cette classe sociale. Quand ces derniers virent les membres du shinsengumi, ils adoptèrent un profil plus bas. Cependant, à la surprise du lancier, les cinq rônins empruntèrent un petit chemin qui bifurquait. Celui-ci menait à un village situé à quelques kilomètres de Kyoto. Pourtant, Sanosuke n'était pas tranquille quant à l'idée de ne rien savoir de ces hommes. Alors qu'il allait demander à deux de ses hommes d'aller à la rencontre des rônins, deux coups de feu résonnèrent puissamment dans l'air.

Paniqués les civiles se mirent à courir pour aller rapidement se mettre à l'abri. Les membres du shinsengumi, eux, dégainèrent leurs sabres et se mirent à cercle pour n'offrir aucune ouverture à l'ennemi. Cependant, les loups de Mibu ne virent rien. Autour d'eux, tout était calme, trop calme…

«Vous avez vu d'où sont partis les coups et quelle était leur(s) étai(en)t cible(s)? Demanda Harada à ses hommes.

_Non, capitaine. Répondirent ces derniers.

_Capitaine, Yukimura-kun n'est plus avec nous. Signala soudainement l'un d'eux.

_Comment? S'exclama le concerné.

_La dernière fois que l'on l'a vu, il interrogeait quelqu'un.»

Inquiet par l'absence de la jeune fille, Sasnosuke commença à scruter les alentours à sa recherche mais il ne vit rien. Le jeune homme voulait partir à sa recherche. Toutefois, il ne devait pas oublier sa mission première ainsi que le fait que ses hommes et lui étaient en danger. Ceux de sa division semblaient penser la même chose. La tension commença à monter de plus en plus. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, le capitaine de la dixième division prit le risque de rompre la formation qu'il avait adoptée avec ses hommes pour reprendre la route de la patrouille.

La patrouille se remit alors en route. Scrutant à chaque pas les environs avec bien plus d'attention qu'avant, les hommes du shinsengumi avancèrent. Bientôt le chemin sur lequel ils étaient, décrivit une courbe. Ainsi, on pouvait facilement voir la partie des rizières où Chiruzu interrogeait le paysan il y a quelques instants encore. Un détail frappa alors Harada. En effet, le capitaine de la dixième division vit qu'à cet endroit il y avait du sang dans l'eau. Ne prenant que l'un des hommes avec lui, Sanosuke se rendit en courant à l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le sang, suivi de près par son subordonné. Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent, ils se figèrent.

Là…

Dans l'eau…

Flottait un corps…

On pouvait facilement voir deux impacts de balles entourés de sang, l'un au niveau de la poitrine et l'autre à la cuisse. Le premier à réagir fut le subordonné d'Harada.

«Yukimura-kun!» S'exclama-t-il.


	2. Perdue?

**2\. Perdue?**

«Yukimura-kun!»

Cet appel sortit Sanosuke de sa léthargie et d'un bond, il se retrouva dans la rizière, l'eau lui montant jusqu'à mi-mollet. A deux mains, le jeune homme retourna la jeune fille. Cette dernière parvint alors à entrouvrir les yeux avant de perdre connaissance, sa tête pendant dans le vide. La ramenant rapidement sur la berge, le lancier lui banda rapidement la poitrine et la jambe en déchirant le bas de son haori.

«Retourne rapidement au quartier général, trouve Yamazaki et dis-lui que l'on ramène un blessé grave. Ordonna-t-il au subordonné qu'il avait pris avec lui.

_Bien capitaine!» S'exclama ce dernier en partant au pas de course.

Harada souleva à nouveau Chizuru et la plaqua contre lui, de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop secouée pendant le transport. Passant devant ses hommes restés en arrière, il donna l'ordre de rentrer alors que ses pas le portaient déjà en avant. Ceux de sa division lui emboitèrent le pas sans attendre.

Yamazaki dormait d'un sommeil profond. En effet, toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée, le shinobi avait surveillé de près les mouvements d'un groupe de rônins du clan Choshu. Le froid de plus en plus mordant de ce mois de décembre et l'impossibilité de s'alimenter pendant cette mission l'avaient épuisé. Après avoir fait son rapport à Hijikata puis un rapide brin de toilette, le jeune homme s'était empressé de rejoindre son futon où le sommeil n'avait pas tardé à le prendre. Le ninja du shinsengumi aurait dormi encore plusieurs heures s'il n'avait pas entendu un homme l'appeler. En effet, de l'extérieur on pouvait entendre:

«Yamazaki-dono! Yamazaki-dono! Où êtes-vous? Appelait un homme.

Résigné, l'interpelé se leva et passa rapidement son kimono. D'un pas léger, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la voix. Le shinobi ne tarda pas à apercevoir un homme de la dixième division, en sueur prouvant qu'il venait de courir sur une longue distance.

_Je suis là. Que se passe-t-il? Demanda l'interpelé.

_Yamazaki-dono! Yukimura-kun a été gravement blessé au cours de notre patrouille. Le capitaine Harada m'a envoyé en avant pour que je vous prévienne en attendant son arrivée.

_Très bien. Vous direz d'amener Yukimura-kun à l'infirmerie.

_Hai!»

Sanosuke courrait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il sentait le sang de Chizuru imprégner ses vêtements. La respiration de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un fin râle. Cependant, le capitaine de la dixième division se refusait à lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. En effet, il ne savait que trop bien qu'à ce moment précis, Chizuru devait plus ressembler à une morte qu'à un vivant. Or, s'il la voyait dans cet état, Harada savait qu'il ne resterait plus maître de ses émotions bien longtemps. Alors que les hommes de sa division avaient déjà bien du mal à le suivre, Sanosuke accéléra encore l'allure. Bientôt, le quartier général du shinsengumi apparut devant lui. Cela rassura légèrement le jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer sous le porche d'entrée. Enfin arrivé, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Un bref signe de tête venant de l'homme qu'il avait envoyé en avant, lui fit comprendre que Yamazaki l'attendait à l'infirmerie.

En ce mois de décembre, la nuit tombait très tôt et la neige avait commencé très tôt le matin à recouvrir les environs. Quand le capitaine de la dixième division vit que les locaux de l'infirmerie étaient éclairés, il ne put retenir un bref soupir de soulagement. Sûrement à cause du bruit qu'il avait fait en arrivant au pas de course, Yamazaki devina son arrivée et ouvrit l'un des panneaux coulissant, permettant à Harada d'entrer sans attendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, le lancier déposa Chizuru sur un futon avec le plus de douceur possible.

«Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Yamazaki pendant qu'il défaisait le bandage de fortune que la blessée avait à la poitrine.

_Nous étions en train de patrouiller. Alors que Chizuru interrogeait un paysan sur son père, nous avons aperçu un groupe de rônins. Au moment où j'allais envoyer deux de mes hommes pour leurs demander de s'identifier, il y a eu deux coups de feu. Ça a été la débandade chez les civils et nous avons perdu Chizuru de vue. Nous n'avons pas réussi à savoir d'où venaient les coups de feu.

_C'est après que vous l'avez trouvée? Tenez, appuyez ce linge sur sa poitrine. Fit le shinobi alors qu'il tendait l'objet en question à son interlocuteur.

_Oui. Affirma le capitaine de la dixième division qui ne put que s'exécuter.

Bien que réticent à toucher la jeune fille dont il ne voulait pas blesser la pudeur, le lancier se résolut à obéir. Yamazaki avait enlevé le kimono Chizuru qui n'avait plus la poitrine couverte que par les bandes qui lui permettaient de camoufler les reliefs de ses seins. Ainsi, elle passait pour un garçon aux yeux du monde.

_Elle a perdu vraiment beaucoup de sang. Je suis étonné qu'elle soit encore en vie. Déclara Yamazaki en examinant la blessure que la jeune fille avait à la jambe.

_Mais, elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas? Demanda Sanosuke encore plus inquiet à cause des propos du ninja.

_Je ne le sais vraiment pas. Heureusement, il semble que les deux balles soient ressorties d'elles-mêmes. Cependant, celle au niveau de la cuisse a l'air de lui avoir endommagé l'os, si l'on en juge par la grande ecchymose qu'elle a. Par contre, c'est vraiment un miracle pour sa blessure au niveau de la poitrine. La balle est passée entre le cœur et le poumon gauche comme si de rien n'était. Je ne crois pas que les organes vitaux aient été endommagés. Seulement, à cause de l'importante perte de sang, je ne pense pas que Yukimura-kun passera la nuit. Expliqua Yamazaki alors qu'il nettoyait les blessures de la jeune fille avant de se mettre à la recoudre.

_Tu ne la cautérises pas? Demanda Harada tout en maintenant son regard détourné pour laisser un maximum de pudeur à la blessée.

_Non, car sinon, je devrais le faire des deux côtés. Donc peu importe de comment elle dormirait, Yukimura-kun serait sur ses brûlures. Il est plus simple de la recoudre.»

Pendant que le shinobi s'affairait à la tâche, le lancier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, à savoir qu'il était très probable que Chizuru décède pendant la nuit. Profitant du fait que le ninja du shinsengumi ne pouvait voir son visage à cet instant, Sanosuke s'accorda le droit de verser une larme silencieuse.

Saito était dans la cuisine du quartier général en train de préparer les repas pour le soir. Bien que d'une nature peu expressive, son regard contrarié en disait long sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Soudain l'une des portes de la pièce coulissa laissant apparaître Shinpachi.

«Tiens, qu'est-ce tu fais là Saito? Lui demanda le nouveau venu en entrant.

_Je pourrais te poser la même question. Répondit d'une voix calme le concerné.

_J'étais venu demander à Chizuru ce qu'elle nous faisait à manger ce soir. Ça me fait penser…c'était pas elle qui devrait être en train de cuisiner. Remarqua le capitaine de la deuxième division du shinsengumi.

_Exact mais comme elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à venir, j'ai commencé à préparer le repas.

_Je vais t'aider. Indiqua Nagakura en se saisissant d'un couteau avant de se mettre à éplucher les légumes restants.

_C'est quand même étrange. Yukimura n'est pas du genre à laisser ses tâches à d'autres. Déclara l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

_Peut-être que la patrouille de Sano n'est pas encore revenue.

_Non, elle est revenue. J'ai vu certains de ses hommes s'entrainer au dojo.

_On aura qu'à leurs poser la question au dîner. Dit Shinpachi en finissant de couper les légumes.

_Hn. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.»

Une heure plus tard, Kondo, Hijikata, Okita, Heisuke, Shinpachi et Inoue étaient réunis dans la salle où ils mangeaient habituellement, leurs repas devant eux. Cependant, ils ne mangeaient pas, attendant que les deux absents, Sanosuke et Chizuru, ne les rejoignent. Ces deux derniers avaient du retard et cela commençait à peser au vice-capitaine qui prenait cela pour de l'irrespect. Au moment où Hijikata allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Heisuke d'aller chercher les deux personnes manquantes, l'une des portes coulissantes côté extérieur s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître le capitaine de la dixième division. Il ne portait plus les mêmes habits que ceux portés le matin et abordait une mine affreuse, digne d'un enterrement.

«Tu t'es fait attendre. Où est Chizuru?» Demanda le vice-capitaine d'une voix ferme.

Harada raconta alors d'une voix morne tout ce qui s'était passé, de l'incident à l'extérieur de Kyoto à ce que lui avait dit Yamazaki sur les chances de survie de la jeune fille. A chacune de ses phrases, ses interlocuteurs avaient la mine qui se défaisait de plus en plus. A la fin de son récit alors que le trio infernal ainsi qu'Okita se levait pour aller prendre des nouvelles de la blessée, Hijikata les rappela à l'ordre.

_Je sais que vous êtes préoccupés mais si Chizuru est dans un état si critique, elle a avant tout besoin de repos. Donc, vous la veillerez un à un à tour de rôle. Déclara-t-il.

_Je commence. Affirma alors Kondo en se levant.

_Kondo-san, vous avez d'autres affaires dont vous devez vous charger. Lui rappela son vice-capitaine, s'attirant ainsi un regard désobligeant de tous les capitaines de division présents dans la pièce.

_Allons Toshi. Je vais vite la voir et je reviens. Itô-san peut bien attendre dix minutes. Les rapports dont nous devons discuter ne vont pas s'envoler.» Déclara le leader du shinsengumi avant de quitter la pièce.


	3. Une longue nuit

**3\. Une longue nuit.**

Kondo arriva bientôt à l'infirmerie. A travers le panneau, la lumière dessinait la silhouette de Yamazaki, immobile près du futon de sa «patiente». Prenant une profonde inspiration pour l'aider à demeurer impassible devant les deux occupants de la pièce, le leader du shinsengumi finit par faire coulisser le panneau et entra. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, lui serra le cœur. En effet, il pouvait voir Chizuru allongée sur un futon en kimono de nuit. Elle était très pâle et donnait l'impression d'être plus morte que vive. Sa respiration était presque inexistante et seule sa poitrine se soulevant faiblement de temps à autre permettait de dire que la vie ne l'avait pas quitté. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, cela faisait de la peine à Kondo de voir la jeune fille ainsi. En effet, ce dernier avait pour elle à peu près la même affection que celle qu'il avait pour Soji. En somme, le leader du shinsengumi se sentait un peu comme le grand frère des deux jeunes. Dés qu'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

«Bonsoir Kondo-san. Fit le shinobi en s'inclinant pour saluer son supérieur.

_Bonsoir Yamazaki. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Yukimura-kun.

_Comme je l'ai dit à Harada-san, il est peu probable qu'elle soit encore vivante à l'aube. Je ne peux rien faire de plus et Matsumoto sensei est retourné à Edo pour un temps donc je n'ai pas pu le contacter pour qu'il vienne voir s'il pouvait la soigner.» Expliqua le ninja.

Après être resté quelques minutes auprès de la blessée, Kondo se résolut à partir car il ne devait pas oublier son premier rôle, à savoir diriger le shinsengumi. Pour cela, il devait aller discuter avec Itô des rapports reçus et des prochains mouvements de la milice. Après un dernier regard à Chizuru, Kondo sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir le cœur gros.

Le premier tour de veille fut accordée à Heisuke après un rapide tirage au sort à la courte paille ou plutôt baguette car ils n'avaient que ça sous la main. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva à l'infirmerie, il eut la surprise de voir que Yamazaki en sortait.

«Yamazaki, qui est avec Chizuru? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

_Personne. Répondit simplement ce dernier.

_Quoi?! Tu la laisses toute seule alors qu'elle est blessée?! S'exclama le capitaine de la huitième division.

_Vas-y Todo, crie plus fort. Ainsi tout le monde saura que Yukimura-kun est une fille. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle. Rien ne changera que je sois là ou pas. Tu as peut-être fini ta journée mais la mienne commence. Je suis un shinobi donc je vis et travaille la nuit. D'ailleurs, il est bientôt l'heure que je parte travailler. Je ne peux me permettre de ne pas accomplir mon devoir sous peine d'avoir un blessé à veiller. De plus, je savais que toi et les autres viendriez la veiller. Alors, tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous donner deux conseils. Le premier est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que Yukimura-kun ait froid. Ensuite, si par miracle elle arrivait à vous demander de l'eau, il ne faut lui donner que quelques gorgées par heure pas plus. Si vous lui donnez plus, elle risque de s'étouffer en l'avalant ou en se rallongeant. Déclara le ninja avant de disparaître dans la nuit qui venait de tomber.

Heisuke resta quelques secondes figé par la colère et la frustration. Ses deux sentiments venaient du fait que Yamazaki prenne avec autant de désinvolture l'état de la jeune fille mais aussi que le capitaine de la huitième division se sentait parfaitement inutile et incapable d'aider son amie. Après s'être défoulé en frappant du poing l'un des poteaux de l'infirmerie, le jeune homme inspira un bon coup et entra. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Chizuru. Heisuke s'assit au niveau de la tête de la blessée et ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Il ne sut alors pourquoi mais le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Le jeune homme se souvenait que ce matin là, lorsqu'il était venu prendre son petit déjeuner, la conversation tournait autour d'un soi-disant témoin des actions du groupe rasestu. Todo avait été très étonné que le concerné ne soit pas encore mort surtout sachant qu'Okita s'était trouvé sur place et qu'il avait la lame facile. Lorsqu'il posa la question, Sannan lui explique que Kondo, Hijikata et lui souhaitaient interroger le témoin. Le repas s'était alors poursuivi sans plus de question, chacun tournant et retournant la situation de sa tête.

Peu après, quand Chizuru s'était présentée devant eux, Heisuke avait avalé difficilement sa salive. En effet, il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi beau. Ce dernier ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une fille. Son regard perdu et sa démarche montrant sa crainte rendaient le «témoin» vraiment très mignon. Todo se donna alors une claque mentale. Après tout, depuis quand est-il attiré par les hommes? Il n'avait jamais été de ce bord et ne prétendait pas en changer. En effet, il éprouvait bien assez de plaisir avec les femmes pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs. Pour se changer les idées, le capitaine de la huitième division jaugea une deuxième fois le nouvel arrivant. Le fait que celui-ci n'en menait vraiment pas large aurait fait rire Heisuke si le contexte avait été tout autre.

Le capitaine de la huitième division fut alors brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître ses deux compères de toujours, Shinpachi et Sanosuke.

«Hé les vieux! C'est à moi de veiller sur Chizuru, pas à vous! S'exclama le plus jeune des trois en se levant d'un bond.

_Oh, ça va Heisuke! Hijikata n'en saura rien. Répliqua Nagakura en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Là n'est pas la question! Je suis le premier garde malade de Chizuru alors vous partez! Continua d'argumenter Todo en se dégageant.

_Oh, arrête. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous pondre une soupe au miso pour ça, hein Sano? Sano?»

Les deux compères qui se disputaient se rendirent alors compte qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le troisième larron de leur bande depuis le début de la «conversation». Tournant le regard dans la direction qu'avait prise le lancier en entrant, Todo et Nagakura virent leur ami assis auprès de la blessée. Couvrant la jeune fille, le regard d'Harada en disait long sur la manière dont il se sentait. Tout ce que les capitaines de la deuxième et huitième division pouvaient voir dans les yeux de celui de la dixième était une douleur et une culpabilité profondes. En effet, Chizuru avait été blessée alors qu'elle était censée être sous la surveillance et donc la responsabilité du lancier. Ce dernier avait donc manqué à son devoir et ça, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se le pardonner. Ne comprenant que trop bien ses sentiments, ses deux amis arrêtèrent de se disputer comme deux vulgaires gamins et vinrent à ses côtés, tous trois veillant la jeune fille. Le tour de garde du trio infernal se déroula donc dans le silence le plus complet. Tant et si bien que Shinpachi finit par sortir de la pièce car la tension régnant dans l'infirmerie et son inquiétude pour la blessée donnaient l'impression à Nagakura qu'il allait étouffer s'il ne sortait pas très vite prendre l'air.

Ce dernier se rappela alors au capitaine de la deuxième division le premier moment de complicité qu'il avait eu avec Chizuru. Cela s'était passé trois jours après que la jeune fille eut été autorisée à faire les tâches ménagères du quartier général du shinsengumi. Ce soir là, c'était au tour d'Harada et Nagakura de préparer le repas car on ne laissait pas encore Chizuru s'occuper pleinement de cette corvée par mesures de précaution. Après tout, peut-être était-elle une espionne venue les éliminer. A cause de cela, Hijikata faisait manger à la jeune fille un élément du plateau de chacun à chaque fois qu'elle préparait les repas. Le vice-capitaine voulait s'assurer qu'ainsi, l'idée de les empoisonner ne lui vienne pas à l'esprit. Le trio infernal et Okita avaient trouvé cette idée stupide. Cependant, quand Hijikata avait fait remarquer au capitaine de la première division que cela était pour le bien de Kondo, il s'était vite révisé et n'avait plus fait une seule remarque.

Pour le moment, Shinpachi était seul dans la cuisine car Sanosuke n'était pas encore revenu de sa patrouille. Soudain, la porte de la pièce qui menait vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Chizuru.

«Bonsoir, Nagakura-san. Je peux vous aider? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

_Ce n'est pas ton tour de faire le repas. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne et quand elle sourit! Reprends-toi Shinpachi! Après tout, elle peut-être vraiment une espionne, même si elle est gentille, sympathique, jolie et, et, et…super mignonne! Rhaa! Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon vieux? Depuis quand tu perds la boule devant une nana?_

_Je le sais mais j'ai fini mes autres tâches plus tôt que prévu et je voulais savoir si je pouvais être utile. Nagakura-san? Vous allez bien? Vous êtes tout rouge. Fit remarquer la nouvelle venue alors qu'elle ignorait les réflexions intérieures de son interlocuteur.

_Quoi? Je…oups! Oh non!

Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait à cause de ses pensées, le capitaine de la deuxième division avait accidentellement fait tomber tout un pot de curry dans la marmite contenant le riz, rendant ce dernier immangeable.

_Oh non! Hijikata va me tuer! Lui qui dit toujours de tout économiser, je viens de foutre en l'air plusieurs kilos de riz! Je suis sûr qu'il va me faire nettoyer le dojo au cure-dent pour me punir. Se lamenta le jeune homme.

_Attendez, je pense que je pourrais rattraper cela, si vous me laissez faire. Comme ça, on ne dira rien à personne et Hijikata-san ne vous fera rien. Signala «l'anciennement témoin gênant» en mettant la main à la pâte.

_C'est vrai? Merci Chizuru! Tu me sauves du déshonneur.»

Souriant à ce souvenir, Nagakura ne vit que trop tard Saito se diriger vers lui et tous deux entrèrent en collision.


	4. L'aube qui semblait ne jamais vouloir a

**4\. L'aube qui semblait ne jamais vouloir apparaître.**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Saito marchait en étant complètement dans ses pensées. De ce fait, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son environnement. Si on rajoute à cela que l'un de ses collègues était à peu près dans le même état, cela donne une magnifique collision entre les capitaines des deuxième et troisième divisions au détour d'un angle de l'infirmerie. Dans sa chute, le gaucher réussit à agripper un des poteaux pour rester sur ses deux pieds. Malheureusement, son collègue n'eut pas cette chance ou le réflexe de le faire. Ainsi, Nagakura se retrouva dans une position guère glorieuse pour un samouraï, à savoir assis le derrière sur le parquet.

«Saito, t'aurais pu faire attention! S'exclama le capitaine de la deuxième division en se relevant lourdement à cause de la fatigue.

_Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Tu étais aussi dans la lune quand moi pour ne pas m'avoir entendu arriver. Alors, si j'étais toi, je me tairais. Répliqua le susnommé avec le ton calme et posé qui le caractérisait tant.

N'attendant pas la réponse de son interlocuteur, Hajime entra dans l'infirmerie. Comme ce dernier le pensait, il vit Sasnosuke et Heisuke assis au bord du futon de Chizuru, la mine dépitée.

_Je me doutais que vous la veillerez tous les trois ensemble. Ça fait trois heures que vous êtes de garde, c'est à mon tour. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets mais il faut que vous alliez dormir sinon, je ne sais pas dans quel état vous serez lorsqu'il faudra commencer la journée.

Les paroles sonnaient comme une vérité aux oreilles du trio infernal. Ces derniers savaient que s'ils n'étaient pas opérationnels lorsqu'il faudrait remplir leurs rôles, Hijikata serait capable de leurs interdire de veiller à nouveau la jeune fille. Todo finit par se lever à regret. Il avait déjà rejoint Shinpachi à l'extérieur quand tous deux se rendirent compte que leur troisième larron n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

_Harada, je te promets de t'envoyer chercher s'il se passe quoique ce soit avec Yukimura.» Déclara Saito en se mettant face à lui de l'autre côté du futon de Chizuru.

Après un dernier regard à celle dont il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner les blessures, le lancier se leva et rejoignit ses deux amis. Alors que le trio infernal allait partir, Heisuke revint au pas de course et expliqua à Hajime les deux conseils que lui avait donnés Yamazaki avant de définitivement partir.

A la fin du dîner, sachant qu'il y aurait plusieurs heures avant que ce ne soit son tour de veiller la jeune fille, Saito avait pris soin de dormir pour qu'il reste efficace un maximum lorsque le moment de se lever serait venu. A son grand étonnement, le capitaine de la troisième division tourna et se retourna un bon moment sur son futon avant que les bras de Morphée ne daignent l'étreindre. Au moment où il se réveilla, Hajime comprit que ce sentiment d'avoir l'estomac en travers et l'appréhension qui ne cessait de s'étendre dans son esprit étaient dus à de l'inquiétude. En effet, même s'il avait essayé de se mentir à lui-même en disant que ce qui arrivait à la jeune Yukimura ne l'atteignait pas, Saito dut se résoudre à avouer que la blessée avait quand même une place dans sa vie. Certes, elle et lui n'étaient et n'avaient jamais été ce que l'on pouvait appeler proches. Pourtant, la présence de la jeune fille, ses demandes pour que tous soient prudents et rentrent sains et saufs, ses encouragements, ses petits ajouts dans les conversations auxquelles on la faisait participer, tous ces éléments étaient de petites bouffées d'air frais qui allégeaient agréablement la tension que devaient subir les hauts gradés du shinsengumi. Rien que pour cela, le capitaine de la troisième division savait qu'un jour il devrait remercier Chizuru.

«De…l'eau…de…l'eau…»Demanda alors faiblement une voix.

En entendant celle-ci, Hajime fut très surpris de voir que, même si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, la blessée semblait avoir repris légèrement connaissance. Balayant la pièce du regard, le gaucher aperçut un baquet d'eau ainsi qu'une tasse, posés à quelques pas de lui. Il se leva pour aller les prendre et les ramener près du futon. Cependant, le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient que dans l'état dans lequel elle était, Chizuru ne serait pas capable de boire à la tasse toute seule.

Saito remplit alors à moitié la tasse. La portant à ses lèvres, il garda dans sa bouche l'équivalent de trois ou quatre gorgées. Fort de cela, le capitaine de la troisième division passa doucement son bras sous la nuque de la jeune fille pour lui relever la tête ainsi que le haut de sa poitrine. Dans sa demi-inconscience, espérant que l'on allait lui donner de l'eau comme elle l'avait demandé, la blessée avait entrouvert la bouche pour recueillir le liquide. Son veilleur du moment en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela lui permit de donner l'eau qu'il avait en bouche à celle qui l'avait réclamée. Il fit de son mieux pour que l'opération ne se passe pas trop vite. En effet, le jeune homme espérait qu'ainsi Chizuru ne s'étoufferait pas en avalant. Quand son rôle lui parut accompli, le gaucher rallongea doucement la jeune fille. Les minutes commencèrent à défiler. Le teint pâle de la blessée rappelait la neige à Saito. En parlant de neige…

Une semaine après que Chizuru ait reçu la permission de se promener librement dans les quartiers du shinsengumi, la neige avait recommencé à tomber avec force. La température ne montait pas au dessus de moins cinq degrés Celsius. Pourtant, ce genre de choses ne semblait nullement déranger Hajime qui, comme tous les jours, s'exerçait au sabre dehors. Il fit cela pendant deux heures avant de rentrer pour le déjeuner. Seulement, ce que le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu était que travailler ainsi dans le froid, provoquerait des gerçures sur ses mains les faisant ainsi saigner. Or, au shinsengumi, il valait mieux ne pas sentir le sang surtout quand on savait que les rasetsus étaient toujours susceptibles de traîner dans les parages. Bien conscient de cela, Saito ne pouvait cependant rien faire de plus que d'essuyer le sang.

«Saito-san, le déjeuner sera bientôt servi. Annonça soudainement une voix féminine alors que le susnommé ôtait ses sandales.

_Très bien. Acquiesça ce dernier en voyant Chizuru venir dans sa direction.

_Oh! S'exclama alors la jeune fille.

_Qu'y a-t-il?

_Vos mains sont toutes abîmées.

_Ce n'est rien.

_Non, attendez. Je reviens tout de suite.»

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà partie. Chizuru ne tarda pas à revenir avec un petit pot qu'elle lui tendit. Ayant très vide compris comment raisonnait et réagissait la jeune fille, Hajime sut que l'objet qu'elle lui tendait à présent, devait contenir un onguent pour ses mains. Le jeune homme remercia Chizuru qui ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle lui avait rendu service. En effet, on pouvait estimer quee faire en sorte que quelqu'un ne se transforme plus en appât vivant pour rasetsu, était fort agréable pour la dite personne.

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis que Saito avait commencé à veiller la jeune fille. La porte de l'infirmerie coulissa alors. Quand le capitaine de la troisième division vit qui était sur le pas de la porte, il arqua un sourcil tellement sa surprise était grande. En effet, il fallait dire que voir Hijikata ses deux sabres à la ceinture, ses documents sous le bras, debout plusieurs heures avant l'aube alors qu'il avait dit à tous ceux présents au repas de se reposer lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus en train de veiller la blessée, avait vraiment quelque chose de déroutant. Le vice-capitaine du shinsengumi entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau. Là, il mit ses deux sabres sur le katana hake qui s'y trouvait puis posa la liasse de documents pour le bureau avant de commencer à utiliser la pierre à encre.

«Tu peux y aller Saito. Je m'occupe de Chizuru. Déclara le nouvel arrivant.

_Bien Hijikata-san.» Répondit le concerné en se levant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Kondo se réveilla, il remarqua que l'aube commençait à pointer. Le leader du shinsengumi se hâta de se lever et de se préparer pour aller prendre des nouvelles de la blessée. Alors qu'il venait de sortir de sa chambre, il aperçut au loin Hijikata avec une expression presque assassine sur le visage et les vêtements…En fait, Kondo n'avait jamais vu son vice-capitaine avec des habits dans un état si déplorable.


	5. Pour une boulette, c'en est une!

**5\. Pour une boulette, c'en est vraiment une.**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit en partant, Shiranui revint très mais vraiment très tard au village où Kazama, Amarigi et lui s'étaient établis pour un temps. En effet, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand le tireur fit coulisser la porte d'entrée du manoir qu'il partageait avec les deux autres onis. Alors qu'il retirait ses sandales, l'entrée fut brusquement illuminée par la flamme d'une bougie. Shiranui fit alors volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le démon aux cheveux roux.

«Où étais-tu? Lui demanda posément ce dernier.

_De quoi tu te mêles?! C'est mes affaires! J'ai pas à te répondre! S'exclama son interlocuteur en passant à côté de lui d'un pas rageur.

_Une minute. Fit l'imposant oni en lui saisissant le poignet.

_Amagiri, lâche-moi! Ordonna «le prisonnier» en tentant de se dégager même s'il savait cela impossible.

En effet, chez les onis, le démon aux cheveux roux avait la réputation d'avoir la plus dure des poignes.

_Shiranui, tu sais que je peux parler aux esprits, n'est-ce pas?

A l'entente de cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une, le concerné se figea sur place avant de fixer son interlocuteur avec un regard tendu.

_Oui et alors? Finit-il par dire en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

_Au couché du soleil, certains sont venus me dire que tu t'étais exercé au tir sur des cibles vivantes et mouvantes. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'est mis en travers pour protéger l'une des cibles, n'est-ce pas?

_Réponds à sa question Shiranui. Ordonna Kazama d'une voix dont la froideur exprimait toute la colère alors qu'il se joignait aux deux autres.

_Oui…c'est vrai…Finit par avouer le fautif.

_IMBECILE! Tonna soudainement Amagiri en frappant le coupable qui s'envola et atterrit à l'autre bout du couloir.

Alors que le tireur était toujours à terre, encore trop sonné pour se remettre sur ses jambes, l'oni noble s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour lui saisir le col. Ainsi, Shiranui n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder son supérieur dans les yeux.

_Si, elle venait à mourir, tu connaitrais les pires souffrances avant de trépasser dans la honte.» Lui dit ce dernier d'une voix à vous glacer le sang avant de se relever et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Saito avait quitté le chevet de la blessée depuis une demi-heure. Hijikata travaillait en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui semblait dormir du sommeil du juste comme s'il ne lui était rien. Alors que le vice-capitaine venait justement de jeter un coup d'œil à Chizuru, il se retourna vers le rapport qu'il devait remettre à Kondo le lendemain matin. Une étrange vérité lui sauta alors aux yeux. En effet, depuis une demi-heure, le jeune homme n'avait rien écrit, pas une ligne. Sa feuille était encore aussi vierge d'encre que le jour où elle avait été fabriquée. Hijikata ne comprenait comment il pouvait être aussi improductif? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère. D'habitude, la page serait déjà noircie d'encre. Le vice-capitaine du shinsengumi comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que Chizuru vive.

Soupirant de lassitude, le jeune homme délaissa ses documents et alla s'asseoir près du futon de la jeune fille. Il ne tarda pas alors à remarquer qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Après un instant d'hésitation, Hijikata pressa doucement l'une de ses mains contre la base du cou de la blessée. Il la retira rapidement en sentant que la peau à cet endroit était froide. Il n'en fallut pas plus au vice-capitaine du shinsengumi pour comprendre que Chizuru tremblait de froid. Or, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, Saito lui avait précisé que Yamazaki avait signalé qu'en aucun cas, elle ne devait souffrir de la température. Hijikata était pleinement conscient que c'était à lui de la réchauffer. Cependant, la question qui s'imposa rapidement dans son esprit était: comment transmettre de la chaleur à la jeune fille. Une idée lui vint alors. Rien qu'à la seule pensée de celle-ci, le jeune homme devint rouge comme une pivoine. Prenant une bonne inspiration pour se calmer, le vice-capitaine du shinsengumi finit par se lever et alla verrouiller les deux portes donnant accès à la pièce. Ainsi, Hijikata était sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de témoin de ce qu'il allait faire. En effet, quand les portes furent bloquées, le jeune homme s'approcha du futon et se glissa sur la couverture auprès de la blessée. S'allongeant le long de son flanc, le vice-capitaine du shinsengumi entoura Chizuru de ses bras et la serra doucement contre lui. Ainsi, il était sûr de lui faire partager sans aggraver ses blessures. Réagissant d'instinct à cette sollicitation, la jeune fille se plaqua inconsciemment contre lui pour profiter au maximum de cette source de chaleur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Okita se leva car cela allait être son tour de veiller la blessée. Cependant, alors qu'il s'habillait une violente quinte de toux le prit et l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur tout proche. Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait mis sa main devant la bouche dés le premier toussotement. Quand il put à nouveau respirer correctement, le capitaine de la première division retira sa main et constata qu'une fois de plus, du sang s'y trouvait. Ce constat lui fit pousser un gros soupir. Soji repensa alors ce que lui avait dit Matsumoto sensei. Un sourire ironique passa alors rapidement sur son visage. Laisser le shinsengumi? Laisser Kondo? Laisser tous les autres? Okita préférait encore se faire seppuku plutôt que de se voir complètement inutile pour la milice de Kyoto ainsi que pour son leader.

Soudain, les rayons de la lune dessinèrent une ombre sur le papier de riz de sa chambre. Cela signifiait qu'une personne se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

«Qui est là?

_C'est moi. Déclara Inoue Genzaburo en entrant.

_Que fais-tu là? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir? Demanda le plus jeune.

_Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

_Ça va être à mon tour de veiller Chizuru, c'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé. Expliqua Soji.

_Tu comptes aller la veiller avec le rhume que tu as?

_Quel rhume? Dit le capitaine de la première division en plaquant son habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

_Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Je te rappelle que ma chambre n'est pas très loin. Je t'entends souvent tousser ces derniers temps. Yukimura-kun est faible à cause de ses blessures. Si tu lui transmettais ton rhume, son état empirerait. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Il est donc plus sage que tu ne l'approches pas tant que son état est critique.

_Tss.»

Soji regarda son interlocuteur d'un air contrarié. Cependant, il savait très bien que e dernier avait raison et cela le mettait encore plus sur les nerfs.

Cela faisait bien vingt-cinq minutes qu'Hijikata était en train de réchauffer Chizuru quand il entendit la jeune fille murmurait quelque chose. Le jeune homme se pencha un peu plus vers elle de façon à entendre ce qu'elle disait.

«Nau…sée…» Ne put que dire la blessée.

Avant que le vice-capitaine ne comprenne pleinement le pourquoi du comment, Chizuru eut un renvoi qui atterrit directement le kimono du vice-capitaine du shinsengumi. Ainsi que Kondo l'avait vu avec les vêtements dans un triste état, alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre après qu'Inoue soit venu le remplacer trois heures plus tard.

Au matin, tous étaient réunis pour le petit déjeuner. A part Chizuru, il ne manquait personne car Yamazaki était revenu de son travail nocturne et veillait à présent la blessée.

«C'est bien, Yukimura-kun est vivante! Cela doit tous nous réjouir pour la journée! Déclara le leader du shinsengumi en souriant.

_Peut-être mais il faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Soji de faire la patrouille en dehors de la ville. Seulement, comme seuls moi et mes hommes étions sur place hier, nous sommes les plus aptes à enquêter donc j'aimerais y aller à nouveau aujourd'hui. Argumenta dés le début Harada.

_Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Et vous Kondo-san? Signala le capitaine de la première division.

_Je suis d'accord pour que tu y ailles Harada mais pas d'imprudence. Mais comme il vaut mieux être prudent, tu auras un horaire fixe pour rentrer. Si toi et tes hommes n'êtes pas là à l'heure dite, on vous enverra immédiatement des renforts. Décida le susnommé.

_Bien.»


	6. Des yeux qui finissent par s'ouvrir

**6\. Des yeux qui finissent par s'ouvrir.**

Yamazaki gondolait de la tête alors qu'il veillait Chizuru. En effet, le jeune homme avait très peu dormi la veille, rajouté à cela il y avait sa mission de surveillance qui avait duré toute la nuit sous la neige et pour finir, son sommeil devait attendre car il était le veilleur de la blessée pour l'heure. Malgré les claques mentales que le shinobi se donnait et qui était, il fallait le dire, assez nombreuses. En effet, une toute les dix secondes au bout de cinq minutes, ça en fait déjà trente. Cependant, même si garder les yeux ouverts lui était très difficile, le ninja du shinsengumi n'en oublia pas son rôle du moment. Ainsi, il sortit de sa sacoche une espèce de plante qui ressemblait à plus à un morceau de cuir tout desséché qu'à un végétale. Yamazaki la porta à sa bouche et commença à la mâcher. Une fois cela fait, il fit comme Saito et donna la becquée à la jeune fille.

Malheureusement, alors que le shinobi n'avait pas pris les mêmes précautions. En effet, l'instant suivant, alors qu'il avait toujours les lèvres de la blessée contre les siennes, le trio infernal se coulisser la porte de l'infirmerie et en prit plein les yeux.

«AAAAHHH! S'exclama Heisuke en pointant le ninja du doigt.

_Yamazaki! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Lui demanda Shinpachi.

_Ecarte toi d'elle! Ordonna Sanosuke en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

D'un geste de la main, il envoya le shinobi au sol et prit Chizuru dans ses bras.

_J'avais fini de toute façon. Signala Yamazaki en se relevant.

_Mais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Lui demanda le capitaine de la deuxième division alors que celui de la dixième gardait la jeune fille plaquée contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice.

_Je n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de telles choses avec mon travail. J'étais en train de donner la becquée à Yukimura-kun. Donner la nourriture de bouche à bouche est le seul moyen de nourrir les blessés qui sont toujours inconscients. En plus, sur le shinobi que j'ai tué cette nuit. Il y avait du rigan. Cette plante est excellente pour les blessures car elle favorise la guérison. Comme elle est rare, c'est une chance que j'ai pu en donner à Yukimura-kun. Maintenant, puisque vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir aller me coucher.» Expliqua Yamazaki avant de quitter la pièce.

Le trio infernal resta couac quelques secondes, avant qu'une petite voix ne se fasse entendre.

«Ha…harada…-san…

A l'entente de ce mot, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la voix de celui-ci. Baissant le regard, le lancier vit avec étonnement mais aussi et surtout soulagement, que Chizuru le regardait avec des yeux fatigués mais ouverts quand même.

_Chizuru…Souffla-t-il.

_Ouah! Chizuru est réveillée! S'exclama le capitaine de la huitième division en brandissant son poing en l'air avant de se rapprocher rapidement.

_C'est génial! Dit à son tour Nagakura en rejoignant ses amis.

_Hara…da-san…vous êtes…vivant…j'ai eu…si peur quand…j'ai vu qu'il…vous visait…Déclara difficilement la blessée.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'est moi qui étais la cible? Mais, pourquoi tu t'es interposé?! Demanda le concerné, vraiment furieux contre lui-même.

En effet, non seulement, il n'avait pas pu la protéger mais en plus, c'était pour lui sauver la vie qu'elle avait été blessée.

_Chizuru? Chizuru! L'appela Heisuke, inquiet, car elle avait fermé les yeux.

_Ça va. Elle s'est juste rendormie. Le rassura le capitaine de la deuxième division.

Soudain, lui et celui de la huitième division sentirent une aura glaciale et débordante d'envie de meurtre. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, à savoir Harada. Ce dernier était calme, un calme à vous glacer le sang. Il recoucha la jeune fille qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte avant de sortir.

_Heisuke! Tu t'occupes de Chizuru. Moi, je vais le suivre pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Fit Shinpachi en s'élançant à la poursuite de son aîné.

_Compris.»

Kondo, Hijikata et Itô discutaient des prochaines actions du shinsengumi quand ils commencèrent à sentir une aura pleine d'envies de meurtre se diriger vers eux. Bientôt, des pas se firent entendre et l'instant suivant une voix se fit entendre.

«C'est Harada. Puis-je entrer? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_Bien sûr. L'invita le leader du shinsengumi qui se demandait ce qui avait pu mettre le capitaine de la dixième division dans un état pareil.

_Bonjour Harada-kun. Comment va Yukimura-kun? J'ai entendu parler de ce qui lui est arrivé. J'espère qu'il se remettra vite. Déclara Itô en faisant mine d'être préoccupé.

Cette attitude mit à rude épreuve les nerfs de Sanosuke déjà mis à vive épreuve. Il dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas répondre à cette provocation.

_Je vous remercie Itô-san. J'amène justement des nouvelles. Répondit-il de sa voix la plus hypocrite possible.

Pour se calmer, le lancier s'imagina mile et une façon d'étriper ce sale raton-laveur comme l'appeler les capitaines de division.

_On t'écoute. Dit Hijikata qui sentait que le nouveau venu était sur le point d'exploser.

_Yukimura-kun s'est réveillé et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ce n'est pas lui qui était visé mais moi. il a pris les balles à ma place en faisant barrière de son corps.

_Oh que voilà, un geste bien héroïque. J'espère que vous l'avez remercié de vous avoir sauvé la vie. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Itô en mettant son éventail devant lui.

Cette attitude avait l'habitude d'exéder le vice-capitaine du shinsengumi ainsi que certains des capitaines de division, notamment Shinpachi et Okita.

_C'est une bonne information. Il t'a dit pourquoi? Demanda Kondo.

_Non, il était épuisé. Il a juste eu le temps de me dire que j'avais été la cible avant de se rendormir.

_Dans ce cas, cela change tout. Harada, tu ne feras pas la patrouille aujourd'hui. Ce sera Soji qui ira comme c'était initialement convenu. Déclara le leader du shinsengumi.

_Mais Kondo-san…Commença le concerné avant d'être interrompu.

_Il suffit! Si tu étais la cible, il serait stupide de te donner en pâture à celui qui en avait après toi. Donc, tu ne feras plus que les patrouilles à l'intérieur de la ville jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre qui en a après toi et qu'il soit arrêté. Je ne peux permettre de perdre l'un de mes capitaines aussi bêtement. Dit le leader du shinsengumi en durcissant le ton.

_Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Approuva Itô.

_Sanosuke, va dire à Soji ce qu'il en est. On discutera du reste plus tard.»

Le lancier s'inclina de mauvaise grâce pour saluer ses supérieurs avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois dehors, il était si en colère contre lui-même, mais aussi Kondo qui l'empêchait d'aller éclaircir ses questions, Hijikata qui ne l'avait pas appuyé et surtout, surtout ce raton-laveur d'Itô qui ne faisait et ne disait qu'hypocrisie sur hypocrisie. Harada savait que s'il ne faisait pas sortit tout de suite cette colère qu'il avait à l'intérieur, il allait exploser. Aussi, se dirigea-t-il vers le premier arbre venu et frappa dedans. Le coup fut si fort que c'est tout l'arbre qui en trembla.

«Hé bien Sano-san, cela ne te ressemble pas de t'archarner sur un malheureux arbre qui n'avait rien demandé. Déclara soudain une voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

_Soji, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ton humour. J'ai déjà eu le droit à Itô. Répliqua Harada en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

_Tu m'insultes en me comparant à lui. Répliqua le capitaine de la première division.

_Ce n'était pas le but. Au fait, finalement c'est toi qui fais la patrouille à l'extérieur de la ville aujourd'hui.

_Pourquoi?

_Ce n'est pas Chizuru qui était visée c'était moi. Kondo-san et Hijikata-san ne veulent plus que je pose un pied à l'extérieur de Kyoto. Ils ne veulent pas que celui qui en a après moi, réussisse son coup.

_Comment sais-tu que c'était toi la cible? Lui demanda Okita.

_Chizuru s'est réveillée et me l'a dit.

_Elle est réveillée? Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle.

_Oui et je promets de tuer celui qui l'a blessée.

_Ce jour-là, invite moi, je viendrai avec plaisir.» Déclara Soji.

Deux heures plus tard, Inoue était en train de veiller la blessée quand cette dernière sembla se réveiller. Soudainement, elle se tendit et porta la main à sa bouche.

«Yukimura-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lui demanda Genzaburo.

_Me sens…pas bien…Réussit-elle à dire avant de rendre dans un baquet ce que Yamazaki avait réussi à lui faire avaler un peu plus tôt.

A ce moment là, Shimada entra dans la pièce.

_Inoue-san, Matsumoto-sensei est là pour voir Yukimura-kun.

_Il était tant.» Soupira de soulagement Genzaburo.

Chizuru, elle, se figea en entendant la venue du médecin. La jeune fille savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait examiné, le médecin demanderait son transfert immédiat à sa clinique.


	7. Une chose qu'elle savait déjà

**7\. Une chose qu'elle savait déjà.**

Quand Chizuru vit le docteur Matsumoto, elle le salua d'un signe de tête alors qu'Inoue et Shimada partaient. Le médecin lui rendit son salut de la même manière. La jeune fille fut alors surprise de voir que sa femme le suivait. Cette dernière s'appelait Keiko et avait toujours considéré la jeune fille comme sa propre petite fille. En effet, le couple n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Chizuru était donc un peu comme une fille de substitution. Sans en abuser, quand cette dernière vivait encore à Edo, elle faisait attention à passer du temps avec le couple sachant l'importance qu'elle avait à leurs yeux.

«Chizuru-chan, je suis contente de te voir réveillée. J'ai été si inquiète quand j'ai appris que tu avais été blessée. Déclara la nouvelle venue en s'asseyant au chevet de la blessée.

_Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, Keiko-san.

_Voyons, pas de telles familiarités avec moi. Appelle moi, grand-mère comme tu as toujours fait. Lui sourit la vieille dame.

_Keiko, arrête de l'embêter. Lui reprocha doucement son mari.

_Je fais ce que je veux quand il s'agit de ma petite fille chérie, mon cher époux!

La blessée sourit en voyant le couple se chamailler. Elle était habituée à ce spectacle depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle les connaissait. La jeune fille savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un jeu auquel se livrait le couple et qui témoignait de leur complicité.

_Je suis contente de vous revoir. Finit-elle par dire.

_Nous aussi Chizuru. Maintenant, je vais d'examiner pour voir comment vont tes blessures. Ne t'occupe de rien. Il vaut mieux que tu bouges le moins possible. C'est Keiko qui va t'enlever son kimono.

_Bien.»

L'examen se passa en silence. Les deux femmes s'étaient tues pour laisser le médecin se concentrer comme il le devait. Matsumoto en profita aussi pour changer les bandages de la blessée.

«Bien, tes blessures paraissent guérir correctement. Déclara-t-il alors que sa femme refermait le kimono de la blessée.

_Alors, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête épouvantable Ryoujun? Lui demanda Keiko.

La jeune fille, elle, savait pertinemment qu'il venait de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait aux membres du shinsengumi depuis plus d'un mois.

_Je pense que Chizuru peut répondre à ma place et ainsi nous donner quelques explications, n'est-ce pas?

_Chizuru? Fit l'épouse du médecin en voyant que sa protégée gardait le regard baissé comme honteuse.

_...

Seulement, cette dernière ne parvenait pas à répondre. Elle ne savait comment gérer cette situation.

_Keiko, Chizuru attend un enfant.

_C'est vrai? Félicitations ma chérie! S'exclama l'épouse du médecin en étreignant doucement la concernée pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures.

_...

La future mère resta sans voix devant une telle réaction.

_Keiko, je crois que tu n'a pas bien saisi la situation. Chizuru est enceinte alors qu'elle n'est pas mariée. En plus, elle travaille au shinsengumi en se faisant passer pour un garçon! Chizuru aurait bon dos dans quelques mois quand elle devra se promener avec un ventre annonçant la venue de son enfant. S'énerva Matsumoto en rappelant la dure réalité à la première concernée.

Cela fut si pénible pour cette dernière qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin, le médecin radoucit son expression.

_Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis ma petite fille, Ryoujun? S'exclama son épouse en caressant les cheveux de sa protégée pour la réconforter.

_Je te demande pardon Chizuru. Ton état m'inquiète, c'est pour ça que j'ai réagi aussi brutalement. S'excusa Matsumoto.

_Non, c'est moi qui vous demande. Je ne fais que vous poser des problèmes. Déclara la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes.

_Toujours est-il que tu vas venir avec nous à Edo. Dans ta condition, il est hors de question que tu restes ici. Je parlerai à Kondo-san pour qu'il te laisse partir. Prévint le médecin.

_Non, je veux rester ici.

_Mais enfin…

_Pourquoi pas Ryoujun? Elle est une oni. Les femmes oni ne portent pas leurs enfants devant, mais sur le côté (C'est ainsi que se passe la grossesse lors des dénis de grossesse. De cette manière, on ne remarque rien.). Les gens ne verront rien. Pendant les derniers mois, on expliquera sa fatigue par une maladie quelconque qui met un certain temps à guérir. Intervint Keiko en souriant à la future mère avant de regarder son mari.

_On? Qui ça «on»? Lui demanda alors ce dernier.

_Je vais rester avec Chizuru. Je m'ennuie à la maison. Tu sais bien que je suis si énergique que les tâches domestiques ne parviennent pas à remplir ma journée. Cela me fera plaisir de passer du temps avec ma petite fille. Je m'occuperai des tâches de Chizuru en attendant qu'elle récupère de ses blessures. Ensuite, je prendrai certaines de ses tâches pour lui permettre de se reposer pendant sa grossesse. Tu es d'accord, Chizuru-chan?

_Grand mère, je, je…merci…

_Mais de rien ma chérie! Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas Ryoujun?

_De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas Keiko?

_Exact mon cher époux.

_Cependant, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé car je dois au moins en aire part à Kondo-san. Déclara le médecin.

_Je suis d'accord avec lui ma petite fille. S'il te plaît, raconte nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Lui demanda Keiko.

_Harada-san m'avait invité à une maison de passe pour sortir un soir en sa compagnie avec Hijikata-san, Saito-san, Okita-san, Nagakura-san et Heisuke. J'avais fait attention à ne pas boire d'alcool. A un moment, j'ai trouvé que le thé avait un drôle de goût mais je n'y ai pas fiat vraiment attention. Je ne me rappelle rien de la fin de la soirée. Tout ce que je sais est que le lendemain, je me suis réveillée sur un futon qui n'était pas le mien. J'ai senti un mouvement dans mon dos. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu…j'ai vu…

Chizuru s'interrompit et eut une nouvelle crise de larmes.

_Nous ne te forcerons pas à nous relever qui était cette personne. Voulut la rassurer sa grand-mère de substitution.

_La personne que j'ai vue, c'était…»

Okita venait de passer l'entrée des quartiers du shinsengumi. Il revenait de sa patrouille à l'extérieur de la ville. Le jeune homme avait dit à ses subordonnés de redoubler de prudence quand ils étaient passés à l'endroit où Chizuru avait été blessée. Seulement, la première division n'avait rien perçu d'étrange. Au contraire, tout était calme comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Pendant que la majorité du groupe scrutait les alentours, Soji prit deux hommes avec lui et commença à chercher les balles qui avaient blessé Chizuru ainsi que leurs douilles. Malheureusement, ils firent chou blanc et durent repartir pour être de retour à l'heure que l'on leurs avait annoncée. Sur le chemin, Okita sentit qu'il allait bientôt avoir une bonne quinte de toux. Puisant dans ses ressources, le jeune homme réussit à se retenir de tousser. Seulement, ce dernier savait que s'il ne laissait pas bientôt sa toux sortir, il n'allait pas tenir. Heureusement pour lui, Soji réussir à s'isoler à temps pour tousser tout à son aise. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme sentit bientôt un liquide chaud mouiller la main qu'il avait mise devant sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine de la première division réussit à reprendre correctement son souffle. Il pensa alors à s'éclipser discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre pour changer de vêtements. En effet, du sang avait coulé de sa main pour tâcher son haori. Le jeune homme était à mis chemin quand une voix dans son dos lui fit faire volte-face.

«Je pensais bien que c'était toi qui toussait.»


	8. Engueulade à la Kondo!

**8\. Engueulade à la Kondo!**

«Je pensais bien que c'était toi qui toussais

Okita regarda le docteur Matsumoto avancer jusqu'à lui. Ce dernier avait un regard sévère. Soji savait qu'il exprimait ainsi son mécontentement du fait que le capitaine de la première division n'avait pas voulu suivre ses conseils.

_Je t'ai apporté ça. Déclara le nouveau venu en donnant une bourse au samourai.

_Qu'est-ce c'est? Demanda le malade en remarquant que le contenu de l'objet était mou.

_Il s'agit de plantes à faire infuser. Elles calmeront ta toux pour un temps mais cela ne te soignera pas pour autant. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis? Tu veux toujours rester ici?

_Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. De plus, même si je partais ma guérison ne serait même pas sûre, alors à quoi bon?

_Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu as décidé, je ne peux rien faire de plus. _Ma parole, il est aussi têtu que Keiko. Même le pire des ânes est plus obéissant que ces deux là_. Finit par penser le praticien.

_Je dois y aller sinon on va se demander où je suis passé. Déclara Soji en tournant les talons.

_Attends! J'ai une dernière chose à te dire.

_Quoi?

_J'aimerais que tu évites un maximum de te trouver en présence de Chizuru dans les jours à venir. Elle est affaiblie par ses blessures _et sa grossesse n'arrange rien mais ça, tu n'as pas à le savoir_. Donc dans son état, il est très probable que tu lui transmettes ta tuberculose. _Etant oni, elle n'en mourrait pas mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'enfant qu'elle porte y survive_. Tu as compris?

_Oui, oui…»

Le capitaine de la première division avait à peine eu le temps de sortir de sa chambre où il s'était changé que Shimada vint à sa rencontre.

«Okita-san, Kondo-san a demandé à vous voir. Il veut que vous veniez dans la salle où vous prenez tous vos repas.

_Bien, j'y serai. Merci, Shimada-san.»

Après avoir salué son collègue, Soji prit immédiatement la direction du lieu que l'on lui avait indiqué. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'Hijikata, Harada, Nagakura, Todo et Saito s'y trouvaient également. D'ailleurs, le lancier avait une tête qui avait l'air de dire: le premier qui me fait une réflexion sur l'agression de Chizuru, je le massacre. Les autres aussi abordaient une mine grave. Une fois assis, le nouveau venu s'apprêtait à dire une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, révélant ainsi Kondo. Ce dernier abordait lui aussi une mine grave. Cela fit que le capitaine de la première division oublia tout de suite toute idée de plaisanterie.

«Si je vous ai convoqués, c'est pour vous parler d'un sujet épineux.

A ces mots, tous redoublèrent d'attention.

_Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que cela concerne votre temps libre et plus particulièrement, le fait que vous alliez boire.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Se risqua à demander Hijikata.

_La dernière fois que vous êtes sortis pour aller boire, remonte bien au mois d'octobre, non?

_C'est exact. Approuva le capitaine de la troisième division.

_Nous sommes au mois de décembre. Il s'est donc passé presque deux mois et personne n'a rien remarqué! Ou n'en a parlé! C'est une honte! Finit par s'exclamer le leader du shinsengumi.

_De quoi parlez vous Kondo-san? Demanda Shinpachi complètement perdu par les évènements.

_L'un d'entre vous se rappellent-ils la fin de la soirée? Fit alors leur supérieur en scrutant chacun de ses hommes.

En essayant de rassembler leurs souvenirs, chacun d'entre eux constata bientôt qu'ils avaient «un trou». En effet, aucun n'était capable de dire comment ils étaient rentrés. Cela alerta surtout Okita qui pensait avoir fait son possible pour ne pas boire une goutte d'alcool comme le lui avait recommandé le docteur Matsumoto.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais! Vous êtes incapables de vous souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas fier de vous! Fit Kondo pour leurs remonter les bretelles.

_D'accord, on avait bu mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez nous en parler d'un seul coup. Déclara Heisuke qui ne comprenait pas où son supérieur voulait en venir.

_Si, vous ne vous souvenez pas de comment vous êtes rentrés, cela veut dire que vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous avez fait pendant le reste de la nuit!

Okita qui écoutait depuis tout à l'heure sans dire un mot, commençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait ressortir de la conversation.

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que l'on vous dise Kondo-san? Finit par demander Hijikata.

_JE VOUS PARLE DU FAIT QUE YUKIMURA-KUN S'EST REVEILLEE DANS LE FUTON DE L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS! Quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool dans son verre et elle s'est réveillée aux côtés d'une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans la même chambre qu'elle! Explosa alors le leader du shinsengumi.

_QUOOIIIIII? S'exclamèrent alors Shinpachi et Heisuke.

Sanosuke, lui, donna un coup de poing sur le sol qui fut si fort, qu'il traversa le plancher.

Hijikata et Saito prirent leurs expressions la plus étonnée tandis que Soji crispait fortement ses poings sur son katana.

_Mais qui? Et comment vous le savez? Demanda Toshizo en reprenant le plus de contenance dont il était capable.

_Yukimura-kun n'a pas voulu vous en parler, quoi de plus normal? Ensuite, ce secret commençait à lui peser donc elle a tout raconté au docteur Matsumoto qui est comme un membre de sa famille! Je veux que vous vous interrogiez vous-même et les uns les autres pour savoir de qui il s'agit! Je sais très bien qui est le coupable mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même, cela vous servira de punition. De même, je vous interdis de boire jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je vous défends d'interroger Yukimura-kun à ce sujet! Ai-je été assez clair?

_Très clair, Kondo-san. Signala Okita qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

_Bien. A présent, un autre sujet: Yukimura-kun ne pourra pas faire les tâches domestiques pendant un bon moment, je pense que vous l'aviez compris. De ce fait, ce sera la femme du docteur Matsumoto qui s'en chargera et elle restera ensuite pendant environ un an. Donc si vous voyez une femme de l'âge du docteur Matsumoto se promenait dans les quartiers ne vous mettez pas sur vos gardes.

_Très bien.» Approuvèrent les fautifs.

Pendant le repas qui avait suivi, Okita avait dit que ses hommes et lui n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect, ni balles ni douilles. Cela énerva tant Harada que lorsque ce dernier le demanda, Kondo l'autorisa à sortir car il sentait que son subordonné allait imploser s'il ne prenait pas rapidement l'air.

Le lendemain, Keiko était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand le trio infernal débarqua dans la cuisine.

«Bonjour! On est venu vous souhaiter la bienvenue, Matsumoto-san! S'exclama le plus jeune des trois.

_C'est très aimable à vous. Vous êtes?

_Todo Heisuke, capitaine de la huitième division.

_Nagakura Shinpachi, capitaine de la deuxième division.

_Harada Sanosuke, capitaine de la dixième division.

_Je suis Keiko la femme du docteur Matsumoto. Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Keiko-san.

_Très bien!

_Comment va Chizuru? Demanda alors le lancier de but en blanc.

_Mieux, elle dort.

_C'est génial ça! Et au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Demanda Shinpachi en commençant à soulever le couvercle de l'une des marmites.

Seulement, ce dernier n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait recevoir un coup de louche sur la main «fautive».

_Ah non! Pas de ça avec moi! Maintenant que vous vous êtes présentés, partez! Ma petite fille tolère peut-être que vous veniez l'embêter parce qu'elle est trop gentille mais moi, je ne supporte pas les gêneurs quand je travaille! Ouste! Du balai!» S'exclama la cuisinière en menaçant les nouveaux venus avec sa louche et la spatule en bois servant à servir le riz.

Le trio n'eut alors d'autre solution que de battre en retraite.


	9. Une histoire qui torture

**9\. Une histoire qui torture.**

Heisuke n'arrêtait de faire des allers-retours dans la cour du shinsengumi. En effet, il essayait, en vain, de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé à la fin de la soirée à la maison de passe. Le jeune homme se rappelait du numéro de Sanosuke avec sa cicatrice. Ensuite, Shinpachi avait demandé une nouvelle tournée de sake. A ce moment là, le capitaine de la huitième division était déjà plein comme une huître. De ce fait, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à capter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Peu après que le sake ait été amené, Todo se souvint alors que Chizuru était devenue rouge d'un seul coup. Elle avait dit qu'il faisait trop chaud. De ce fait, cette dernière avait décidé de se dévêtir un peu pour avoir moins chaud. Juste au moment où elle avait commencé à desserrer la ceinture de son hakama, c'était le trou noir pour le jeune homme. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Todo devint rouge comme une tomate. Heisuke savait bien que si l'on le retrouvait dans cet état, les autres allaient tout de suite croire qu'il était celui qui avait couché avec Chizuru, prenant sa gêne pour un aveu.

«Toi aussi, cette histoire te turlupine, hein? Déclara soudainement une voix que le capitaine de la huitième division ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ce dernier fit alors volte-face pour se retrouver en face de son interlocuteur, donc en face de Nagakura.

_Shinpach-san! Ce serait pas toi qui aurais mis de l'alcool dans le verre de Chizuru? L'accusa le plus jeune.

_Non car je pensais que si elle ne buvait pas, c'était pour ne pas être malade car elle ne supportait pas l'alcool. Comme je ne voulais pas la voir, malade le lendemain, je n'ai pas fait ça. De même pour Okita, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis de l'alcool dans son verre. Après tout, c'est le docteur Matsumoto lui-même qui lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas en boire. Alors, je n'allais pas m'amuser à faire le contraire de ce que le médecin avait dit de faire, je ne suis pas stupide! S'exclama Nagakura.

_Oh, ça va le vieux! Je te posais simplement la question. Rétorqua Heisuke.

_Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis un peu dépassé avec ce qui arrive. Dit le capitaine de la deuxième division en s'asseyant, vite imité par son ami.

_Où est Sano-san? Demanda Todo.

_Je pense qu'il est allé voir Chizuru. Il est obsédé par le fait que c'est de sa faute si elle a été blessée.

_C'est un peu normal, non?

_Oui, toi et moi, on aurait réagi pareil. D'ailleurs, tu as réussi à te souvenir de la fin de la soirée? Le questionna son aîné.

_Non, c'est le trou noir. Je trouve d'ailleurs ça bizarre. D'habitude, quand je bois, même beaucoup, je me souviens de tout. Commença à penser Heisuke.

_Pareil pour moi. Je trouve aussi que c'est bizarre. Tu crois que l'on nous aurait drogués?

_C'était peut-être pour nous faire parler sur le shinsengumi. On se serait servi du fait que l'on ne savait plus ce que l'on disait, pour nous interroger sans problème.

_Un shinobi? Ce serait Kimigiku-san? S'interrogea Shinpachi.

_Pourquoi pas? Après tout, à la maison de passe, on nous avait dit qu'elle était nouvelle mais que sa renommée était conséquente dans la maison de passe d'où elle venait. Il faut en parler à Sano-san et Hijikata. Déclara le capitaine de la huitième division.

_Non, pas tout de suite. Ils sont tous les deux sur les nerfs donc il vaut mieux attendre et commencer nous-mêmes l'enquête. Une fois que l'on commencera à avoir une piste, on leurs dira. Affirma Nagakura.

_Pour chnager de sujet, tu crois que c'est qui, qui a couché avec Chizuru?

_J'en sais rien mais je me demande comment elle a pu nous faire face tous les jours alors qu'il lui est arrivé un truc pareil.

_Oui, elle est bien courageuse notre Chizuru.»

Yamazaki était en train de se changer pour aller faire son travail d'espionnage de nuit quand il entendit que l'on frappait doucement l'armature de bois constituant la porte de sa chambre.

«Entrez. Dit-il en fermant sa ceinture.

Ce dernier eut alors la surprise de voir que la dénommée Keiko se tenait devant lui. Celle-ci la salua en s'inclinant avant de déposer un petit paquet et un morceau de bambou servant de gourde à l'entrée de la pièce.

_Cela vient de Chizuru. Ce sont des onigiris et du thé pour vous. Elle s'inquiétait de vous savoir à travailler dehors dans la neige sans provisions. C'est sa façon à elle de vous remercier. Déclara la nouvelle venue alors qu'à chaque mot, les yeux de son interlocuteur ressemblaient de plus en plus à des balles de golf.

_Je vous apporterai ces provisions tous les soirs. Ne dites rien! Je ne veux pas entendre de refus.» Sourit la femme du docteur Matsumoto avant de partir.

Comme Keiko était avec Yamazaki, ce fut Chizuru qui invita le capitaine de la dixième division à entrer quand celui-ci se présenta devant la porte. Le nouveau venu s'exécuta et trouva la jeune fille allongée sur son futon. En effet, même si elle se portait à présent mieux, cette dernière était encore incapable de bouger sans étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Donc pour elle, s'asseoir et se lever étaient encore exclus.

«Bonsoir Harada-san.

_Bonsoir Chizuru. Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. J'ai eu très peur pour toi.

_Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu Shiranui vous…

_Shiranui? Tu veux dire que c'est ce démon qui a tiré?! L'interrompit le lancier.

_Oui, j'ai vu qu'il vous visait, caché derrière un arbre. Alors, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis mis en travers de la trajectoire. Expliqua la blessée.

_Chizuru, c'était à moi de te protéger, à moi de le faire, pas à toi. Déclara le jeune homme en baissant la tête comme honteux.

La jeune fille eut bientôt la surprise de voir des gouttes d'eau tomber du visage du visiteur qui s'était assis à côté de son futon.

_Harada-san? Hésita la blessée en tendant la main vers lui, espérant ainsi le faire réagir.

Le jeune homme eut alors une réaction qui désarçonna Chizuru. En effet, il se sait brusquement de sa main, réveillant légèrement la douleur des blessures de la jeune fille. Pourtant, cette dernière le lui cacha, comprenant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un surplus de culpabilité. Sanosuke pressa sa main contre son visage comme pour s'assurer que la blessée était bien vivante et ne s'en irait pas sans l'avertir. Tous deux restèrent un bon moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce la plus jeune finisse par s'endormir.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures le quartier général du shinsengumi. Les lieux étaient remplis de silence, signe que tous dormaient. Tous? Non! Dans les quartiers des capitaines de division, une porte s'ouvrit lentement et une silhouette se glissa au dehors. Cette dernière se rendit silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Chizuru. Une fois arrivée, elle fit silencieusement coulisser la porte et vit que la blessée y était. En effet, Keiko avait profité du fait qu'Harada était venu rendre visite à la jeune fille pour lui demander de la porter jusqU'à sa chambre. Ainsi, l'infirmerie était libre si de nouveaux blessés venaient à arriver. A côté de la blessée dormait Keiko sur un futon à part.

La silhouette respira un grand coup avant de retenir sa respiration et entra. En apnée, elle s'approcha de Chizuru et la contempla dans le silence. Soudain, la silhouette se courba en deux et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce, disparaissant ainsi dans la nuit.


	10. Détails, détails, détails qui dérangent?

**10\. Détails, détails, détails qui dérangent?**

Au matin, quand Keiko quitta la chambre pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, elle fut surprise de découvrir du sang sur le sol. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques gouttes mais cela l'alerta tout de même. Préférant garder cela pour elle pour le moment, la femme du docteur Matsumoto se promit d'y prêter attention dans les jours avenir. Après avoir essuyé le sang avec une compresse médicale, cette dernière se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le matériel médical n'était pas seulement entreposé à l'infirmerie. En effet, il y avait une sorte de «trousse de soins» laissée en permanence dans la cuisine. Théoriquement, elle était censée servir à soigner les petits accidents qui pouvaient arriver en cuisinant. Seulement, il s'agissait aussi d'un moyen de se soigner sans que l'on se fasse remarquer par les personnes se rendant à l'infirmerie. Donc la trousse de soins de la cuisine était utilisée par ceux qui ne voulaient pas que l'on s'aperçoive de leur(s) blessure(s). Keiko s'aperçut bientôt que l'objet en question avait été déplacé de deux millimètres par rapport à la position dans laquelle elle était quand la femme du docteur Matsumoto avait quitté la pièce la veille. Or, d'après ce que l'on lui avait dit sur les membres du shinsengumi, Keiko ne connaissait qu'une seule personne susceptible de savoir se soigner mais de vouloir le faire discrètement.

Ainsi, elle se saisit de la trousse de soins avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers une chambre un peu à l'écart. Une fois arrivée, la femme du docteur Matsumoto ouvrit la porte sans même frapper. Ainsi, cette dernière put voir Yamazaki presque nu en train de se bander le torse. D'après la façon dont le shinobi manipulait la bande, Keiko devina tout de suite qu'il devait être blessé au niveau des côtes. Cette dernière fit alors irruption dans la pièce et arracha la bande des mains du ninja du shinsengumi. Celui-ci était trop sidéré par le comportement de la nouvelle venue pour esquisser le moindre geste.

La femme du docteur Matsumoto donna soudain une claque dans le dos du blessé. De cette manière, comme elle l'avait prévu, la douleur déclenchée par son geste fit se redresser le concerné d'un seul coup. Ainsi, la nouvelle venue put le bander comme elle le devait. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Keiko quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant son «patient» complètement pantois. En effet, Yamazaki, qui d'habitude était si impassible, avait la mâchoire qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber sur le sol.

Alors que la femme du docteur Matsumoto commençait à faire coulisser la porte de la cuisine pour y entrer, elle entendit le bruit d'un récipient en argile qui se brise puis des pas précipités. Quand Keiko put voir à l'intérieur de la cuisine, elle découvrit un bol cassé sur le sol et dont un liquide visqueux s'échappait. Prudente, la nouvelle venue le toucha du bout du doigt avant de le porter à son nez pour le sentir. Elle reconnut alors sans peine un elixir fait à partir d'opium. Il s'agissait d'un produit très puissant. Deux doses étaient capables d'assommer un cheval. L'effet était décuplé lors d'une cuisson. Jetant un coup d'œil au tonneau contenant le riz encore cru, Keiko préféra le jeter car elle ignorait si la personne qui venait de sortir avait eu le temps d'en mettre dans le riz. Pour cela, la femme du docteur Matsumoto se rendit là où l'on jetait les détritus et commença à jeter la nourriture. Seulement, elle ignorait qu'à ce moment précis, quelqu'un l'observait.

A peu près au même moment, Sanosuke émergea du sommeil. Dés qu'il constata que le jour était sur le point de se lever, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, s'habilla et se hâta de sortir de sa chambre. Le matin, le lancier avait pris l'habitude d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Chizuru pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Alors que ce dernier était sur le chemin, il croisa Kondo qui allait rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner et celui-ci l'interpela.

«Bonjour Harada, où vas-tu?

_Je vais m'assurer que Chizuru va bien.

_Je sais que tu te sens coupable mais arrête de te morfondre ainsi. Te protéger était son choix. Après tout, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as forcée à faire quoi que ce soit. Rappelle-toi bien de ça. Tu ne feras que faire culpabiliser Yukimura-kun à tirer cette tête à longueur de journée. Alors, souris un peu vu que tu vas la voir mais ne tarde pas trop pour le petit déjeuner. Déclara son supérieur.

_Très bien. Kondo-san, merci.

_Mais, de rien.» Fit le susnommé en s'éloignant.

Sanosuke était arrivé devant la chambre de la blessée et hésitait à toquer doucement sur la structure en bois de la porte pour signaler sa présence. Pourtant, une voix derrière lui, le sortit bientôt de ses pensées.

«Au lieu de faire le pied de grue de cette manière, entrez ou sortez mais faites quelque chose.

L'interpelé fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Keiko. Cette dernière portait un plateau contenait son repas et celui de la blessée.

_Bonjour. Put seulement dire le jeune homme.

_Oui, bonjour. Bon maintenant, décidez-vous. Lui rappela la nouvelle arrivante.

_Je vais rentrer. Indiqua le concernée en déchargeant la femme du docteur Matsumoto pour que celle-ci entre en premier comme l'indiquaient les convenances dans ce cas de figure.

Une fois que les deux nouveaux arrivants furent dans la pièce, ils eurent la surprise de voir que la jeune fille les regardait avec le sourire.

_Bonjour. Leurs dit-elle en essayant de se redresser.

Grâce à ses origines oni, les blessures de cette dernière étaient beaucoup moins douloureuses que la veille. Comprenant que Chizuru ne cesserait de bouger que lorsqu'elle se serait assise, le capitaine de la dixième division lui mit doucement une main dans le dos et lui donna l'autre de façon à ce qu'elle prenne appui dessus.

_Merci Harada-san. Fit la blessée une fois assise alors que sa grand-mère lui mettait un haori sur les épaules.

_Je suis content tu ailles de mieux en mieux. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

_Vous avez fait pareil tant de fois que je suis pas prête de rembourser ma dette. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

_Chizuru? Fit alors le lancier en arborant un air sérieux que ne le lui connaissait que sur les champs de bataille.

_Oui?

_Je ne veux plus que tu fasses barrière de ton corps pour protéger quiconque. Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. Si tu veux un jour à niveau protéger quelqu'un d'un projectile ou d'une arme, bloque l'attaque avec ton sabre ou pousse la personne. Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose de si dangereux que d'utiliser ton corps comme protection.»

Alors qu'il disait cela, les yeux de Sanosuke s'étaient faits suppliants. Ne pouvant résister à cela, la concernée n'avait pas qu'acquiescer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harada alla rejoindre ses pairs pour manger avec eux. Quand il fit coulisser la porte pour entrer, le jeune homme se figea. En effet, dans la pièce étaient bien présents Konodo, Hijikata, Inoue, Saito, Okita, Nagakura et Todo mais surtout, surtout Itô. Le lancier ne savait vraiment pas pour ce dernier était là mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon. A en juger par le plateau posé devant le conseiller de guerre, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il allait déjeuner avec le petit groupe de toujours. Les capitaines des première, deuxième et huitième division étaient tendus comme des arcs. Le vice-capitaine du shinsengumi donnait l'impression qu'il allait mordre. Genzaburo ne paraissait pas très à l'aise alors qu'Hajime semblait toujours aussi impassible.

«On attendait plus que toi Harada. Assis toi. Ordonna Kondo.

Le capitaine de la dixième division fut étonné du ton employé par son supérieur. En effet, il était sec et n'admettait aucune réplique. Devinant ainsi que quelqu'un allait encore se faire remonter les bretelles, le dernier arrivé s'assit en face de Shinpachi et Heisuke, en se retenant de soupirer.

_Je sais que ma présence peut vous sembler inhabituelle mais je me suis dit que passer plus de temps avec vous serait un bon moyen d'améliorer nos relations puisque nous travaillons ensemble. Déclara Itô en faisant l'un de ses sourires bien hypocrite.

Du coup de l'œil, Sanosuke devina que Nagakura venait de se retenir de balancer une pique.

_J'ai remarqué des faits troublants ces derniers jours et je tenais à vous en parler. Continua le conseiller de guerre.

_C'est-à-dire? Demanda Hijikata.

_Par exemple, je n'ai plus vu Yukimura-kun depuis trois jours. Hier soir, j'ai vu Nagakura-san et Todo-san passaient le mur d'enceinte pour sortir du quartier général et ce matin, j'ai vu la femme du docteur Matsumoto jetait sans raison apparente plusieurs kilogrammes de riz aux ordures.»

Alors qu'il venait de terminer de parler, Itô vit avec satisfaction que les deux «fuyards» d'hier soir étaient fusillés du regard par le «démon» du shinsengumi. Cela annonçait des heures de souffrances pour les deux concernés qui, à présent, suaient à grosses gouttes en regardant leur futur bourreau.


	11. Une enquête qui avance?

**11\. Une enquête qui avance?**

Shinpachi et Heisuke étaient assis face à Kondo et Hijikata qui les regardaient d'un regard sévère. Soji était assis dans le fond de la pièce, le sabre à portée de main. En ce moment, les capitaines de la deuxième et huitième division étaient en train de calculer leurs chances de survie. Ils avaient beau prendre en compte différentes variables, refaire leurs calculs plusieurs fois, les deux fautifs sentaient que leur survie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

«Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? Demanda le leader du shinsengumi d'un ton sec.

_Vous sortez alors que l'on vous a interdit d'aller boire et en plus, vous vous faits prendre! Par Itô, en plus! Gronda la voix du vice-capitaine.

Les deux pris en faute ne se retournèrent pas mais ils pouvaient sentir le regard du capitaine de la première division leurs brûlait la nuque. En effet, l'une des choses que détestait le plus le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était que l'on désobéisse à Kondo.

_On n'est pas sortis pour aller boire. On est allé à la maison de passe mais pas pour s'amuser! Se dépêcha de préciser Todo en voyant le regard de ses supérieurs se durcirent encore plus.

_En fait, on s'est dit que si quelqu'un avait versé quelque chose dans nos verres, ça n'avait pu arriver qu'à la maison de passe. Au début, on a cru que ce n'était que de l'alcool mais après on s'est dit que ça devait être autre chose de plus fort. Expliqua Nagakura.

_Et pourquoi vous en êtes venus à cette explication? Demanda le démon du shinsengumi.

_Saito est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel quand il s'agit de boire. Il reste maître de lui-même après avoir bu plus qu'il ne faut. On s'est donc dit que si même lui ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé, ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas que de l'alcool qui avait été mis dans nos verres. Il devait y avoir de la drogue aussi. Alors, on est allés faire une petite enquête à la maison de passe. Comme on l'avait craint, Kimigiku-san n'y est plus. On nous a dit qu'elle s'était sauvée. Eux n'y ont pas fait vraiment attention car il n'est pas rare que les geishas tentent de fuir quand elles ont un endroit où aller. On pense que l'on nous a drogués pour nous interroger sur le shinsengumi sans éveiller les soupçons. Continua Heisuke.

_Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé avant? Demanda le leader du shinsengumi dont la voix avait baissé d'un ton, rassurant ainsi ses deux subordonnés.

_Avec la tentative d'assassinat de Sano-san et les blessures de Chizuru-san, vous étiez assez préoccupés. Nous voulions attendre d'avoir des preuves pour venir vous en parler. Indiqua Shinpachi en se détendant après avoir vu qu'Hijikata ne les fusillait plus du regard.

_Très bien. Mais, à partir de maintenant, vous nous préviendrez à chacune de vos visites à la maison de passe. Je vous fais confiance donc dés que vous apprenez quelque chose, vous viendrez nous en avertir. Bien sûr, comme vos actions sont justifiées, vous ne serez pas punis. Déclara Kondo.

_Cependant, il ne faut pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant Itô. Dans les jours à venir, vous ne mangerez pas avec nous pour lui faire croire que l'on vous a mis en isolement pour vous sanctionner. Indiqua Hijikata qui, comme d'habitude, ne perdait pas le nord.

_C'est pas grave. On aura qu'à en profiter pour manger avec Chizuru! S'exclama le capitaine de la huitième division avec un sourire.

_Ouais, elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule dans sa chambre toute la journée!» Renchérit son camarade en souriant à son tour.

Kondo, Hijikata et les deux membres du trio infernal ne le virent pas mais quand ces deux derniers avaient mentionné le fait de manger avec la jeune fille, Okita avait serré avec force le fourreau de son sabre, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et son regard s'était particulièrement assombri.

Après une demande qui dut être souvent réitérée ainsi que de nombreuses négociations, Chizuru avait enfin réussi à obtenir une occupation fournie par sa grand-mère, à savoir de la couture. En effet, alors que Keiko s'occupait de la lessive, la blessée recousait les accros et réajustait les ourlets des vêtements des membres du shinsengumi. Ce travail lui permettait de s'occuper un peu l'esprit, même si ces pensées revenaient inlassablement vers l'enfant qu'elle portait et le père de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, la veste dont la jeune fille était en train de recoudre la manche appartenait à celui-ci. Alors, elle ne sut pourquoi mais la jeune fille craqua et des pleurs commencèrent doucement mais sûrement à dévaler ses joues. Cachant son visage dans le vêtement, la future mère huma l'odeur de l'homme dont elle portait la descendance. Il fallait dire que malgré le fait que l'habit avait été lavé, l'odeur de son propriétaire n'avait pas disparu.

Occupée à pleurer, Chizuru n'entendit que trop tard des pas se diriger vers sa chambre. De ce fait, elle n'eut pas le temps d'effacer ses pleurs qu'une voix se fit entendre.

«Bonjour Yukimura-kun, je peux entrer?

_Bien sûr, Kondo-san. Répondit l'interpelée en essayant d'avoir une voix qui ne laissait pas transparaître ses sanglots.

_Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda le leader du shinsengumi en entrant dans la pièce car l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille ne lui avait pas du tout échappé.

Il eut alors une réaction que fit se figer la future mère. En effet, le jeune homme passa ses bras autour elle comme un grand frère voulant rassurer sa petite sœur.

_Je te demande pardon. Si je n'avais pas autorisé les recherches sur les rasetsus, tu n'aurais pas été remarquée par la patrouille. Tu n'aurais pas été amenée ici de force. Tu n'aurais pas été obligée à rester ici. Tu n'aurais pas couché avec quelqu'un sans que tu sois pleinement consciente de tes actes.

A ces mots, les pleurs de Chizuru reprirent. Cela lui fit du bien. En effet, l'étreinte du leader du shinsengumi était réconfortante et apaisante.

_Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Kondo-san. Sans le shinsengumi, je serais morte, tuée par les bandits. Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré tout le monde. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à devenir mère si vite, j'attends l'enfant de l'un de mes amis. Je ne regrette rien. De plus, vous m'avez permis de rester. Je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir pour tout ça. Le rassura la jeune fille en souriant.

_Je peux te demander quelque chose?

_Bien sûr, Kondo-san. Affirma la concernée.

_Je souhaiterais être le parrain de ton enfant. Même si son père refuse de s'en occuper, je te promets de le faire comme s'il était le mien.

_J'accepte avec plaisir, même si je pense que lorsqu'il le saura, le père de mon enfant ne m'abandonnera pas. Déclara la jeune fille.

_Je l'espère autant que toi. Après tout, je l'ai éduqué de façon à ce qu'il prenne ses responsabilités.

_Je n'ai aucun mal à vous croire.»

Depuis son coup d'éclat, fait en tirant sur Chizuru, Shiranui avait été consigné à résidence par Kazama et Amagiri. Ce dernier avait même recouvert les murs, les fenêtres et les portes de la maison par des sceaux, pour former ainsi une barrière ne permettant pas au tireur de sortir alors que les deux autres onis pouvaient aller et venir sans problème.

Dés le lendemain de l'incident avec la jeune Yukimura, le démon aux cheveux roux avait profités de l'aurore pour aller récupérer balles et douilles. En effet, il ignorait si le shinsengumi connaissait l'origine de Chizuru. La prudence voulait donc que les membres de la milice de Kyoto ne sachent pas que les balles qui l'avaient blessée, étaient en argent. Ainsi, la faiblesse des onis face à ce métal était encore cachée pour un moment, ce qui valait mieux avec cette époque de troubles.

Dés que le docteur Matsumoto était revenu à sa résidence dans Kyoto, après être allé voir la future mère, Kazama lui avait fait subir un sort hypnotique pour qu'il lui dise si la blessée allait vivre. La réponse affirmative l'avait rassurée. Seulement, n'ayant posé que cette question, le démon noble ignorait que la principale concernée attendait un enfant.

Les jours, puis les mois commencèrent à passer…jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit…


End file.
